


The Tracy Clan

by ak47stylegirl



Series: Tracy Elves XD [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gen, fantasy lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: The fantasy Elf Au that unexpectedly came to life XD I'm going to post an illustration of each Elf Tracy and they each are going to tell you a little bit of lore about their world XD (i hope you guys enjoy this)
Series: Tracy Elves XD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Elf Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment of my Tracy elf au, Elf Gordon :D This Au sort of started unexpectedly on Tumblr, it wasn't really supported to exist but low and behold, here it is XD I hope you enjoy this.

They lived in one of the more remote, wealthy elf colonies. Great trees reaching sky-high support their homes and social spaces, the tree canopies giving their community shelter against the strong weather that came down from the windy mountains lands.

His family was known as the Tracy clan, one of the high elites of the elf community, which meant they were pretty well off, living in the high crops of the trees. The higher status you were, the closer you lived to the stars. (John and Alan loved that..)

Their high status came from the fact that their ancestors had helped founded the colony as well as advanced it into the future, their family having a great linage of honourable warriors, healers, counsel leaders, even the odd crafter as well…

The colour of their clothes showed their status, browns, reds and yellow being more lower working-class people clothing as those fabrics were cheaper to make, green clothing with a mix of the other colours previously mentioned were more middle class.

Now for the high class of elf society, they wore blues and purples as those colours were difficult to find and produce, making them costly. They did incorporate other colours into their wardrobe but they were brighter, more pure colours than what the lower class had.

Every elf, despite status, was born with special markings on their cheeks, near their temples that glowed faintly in the dark. Elves had great skill at magic, partly because they were born with it, making it a part of their everyday lives.


	2. Elf Alan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Alan! XD hope you guys enjoy this XD

Elves had longer life spans than other creatures, being able to live up to six or even eight hundred human years of age, which was only rivalled by the ancient dragons. 

They lived so long not because they have a heightened immunity or because of their magic, (which definitely did play a part, don’t get him wrong, healing magic is great but had its limitations..) but more because they physically matured at a slower rate than other creatures.

A young eighteen-year-old elf would be the equivalent to a one hundred, and eighty-year-old human, which he was pretty sure was old as heck…A year of growth for an elf was ten human years.

A baby Elf and a human baby could be born at the same time but in a year’s time, the elf child, which was called an Elfling, would seem to have only aged a week or two while the human would be closer to a toddler than a newborn baby.

And then there was the fact that Elves were magical creatures, which meant that they were born with magic. But a newborn Elf’s magic was a volatile, raw and dangerous thing, which made the need for a tethering bond all the more important.

A tethering bond or a life bond as the elf community calls it was a magical bond that is created between a child and parent at the time of birth. The parent’s magical core is tethered to the child’s unstable core, which stabilises it, effectively keeping the child alive…

An orphaned Elf had little chance of survival, if you lost your parents and had no one else willing to make that deeply personal, a life long bond and commitment, it was sure death for a young elf. (He was so lucky he had the brothers that he did, he would be dead without them..)

But this made raising a young Elf even harder because an Elfling can’t be separated from their bonded person for long periods of time or they will start becoming unwell, deadly sick and feeble. (He roughly remembers how sick and weak he had felt after his father’s disappearance, his magical core hurting so much that moving had become painful…and then one morning, the pain was gone and Scott started spending more time at home with them…)

Because of the raw magic Elf children possessed, they were targeted by other creatures wanting to use their magic. (Gordon told him that ogres like to eat Elflings’ ears for snacks, giving him nightmares for weeks…Virgil smacked Gordon over the back of the head for that one…) so young elves didn’t leave the great trees until they were nearly fully grown and able to protect themselves, the world outside the colony being a dangerous place for a young elf…


	3. Chapter 3

_The elf nation was made up of four different colonies, working in unison to make one whole community. There was his colony, which resided in the tropical woodlands, living up in the tall trees that adorned their home._

_Woodland elves or tree elves as they were called in more casual terms, were very good archers and hunters. Mostly because they were agile and silent, jumping between beaches with ease, using the high ground of the trees to their advantage._

_Then there was the wasteland or desert colony; they lived out in the sun-scorched barren land, building their homes underground to get away from the heat. Wasteland elves don’t visit the surface often as they had everything they needed in their underground city, which was a true sight to behold._

_Detailed archways and pillars, underground springs that ran like a river through the city, glowing crystal gems that lit up the space with a magical blue glow, it’s just an amazing place to experience._

_As you may have guessed, wasteland elves were very good at mining and carving, meaning that most of the nature ore and stonework used in other colonies come from them._

_They were also known for throwing lively festivals under the full moon, big campfires dancing in the desert night._

_Then there was the capital, the biggest and grandest elf colony. He never actuary been there himself but he has heard stories. Apparently they have towering buildings of marble and gold there, as well as one of the best defence systems in all of Elfdom, it was impenetrable._

_As it was the capital, the central power of state resided there; while most of the time each colony governed themselves, they still had to go through the capital on certain matters. Each year there was a summit, where representatives from each colony would gather in the capital for it. It only happened once a year because the trip was a dangerous one though wild territory, where all manner of beasts live._

_The fourth colony was probably the most out of touch and different in culture compared to the other colonies. They lived high up in the mountain range, not staying in one place long as they were a nomadic colony. Their homes were tents made out of animal skin and their beds were made out of animal fur, their diet consisted mostly of meat and some plants._

_While other colonies had a council of elders and high ranking officials as their main government, the nomadic colony had a chief system. The nomadic colony or nomadic tribe as they were also called, were also known for being, well slightly barbaric compared to the other elf colonies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little bit of elf lore as well as Elf Scotty, of course, XD Also Scott will never tell you where he got his scar lol XD

**Author's Note:**

> Again I really hope you enjoyed the art and the lore XD (these more to come :D)


End file.
